Traditionally, electronic devices, such as electrical connectors, fiber optic connectors, photoelectric transducers, and so on, are inserted in an insulating housing made of a metal plate to protect and to electrically shield the inserted electronic devices. In order to facilitate the insertion of a plurality of electronic devices together in a limited space, generally one horizontal partition plate and a plurality of vertical partition plates are positioned in the interior of one metal housing, forming two rows and a plurality of columns having a plurality of device receiving spaces. Namely 2×N device receiving spaces are formed, and in each of which one electronic device may be inserted.
In applications requiring a number of differently sized 2×N device receiving spaces, different insulating housings are needed, such as 2×2, 2×3, 2×5, etc., device receiving spaces, in different applications. To provide these differently sized device receiving spaces in an insulating housing, it is necessary to develop several sets of molds to manufacture the insulating housings. Additionally, molds for manufacturing the horizontal partition plates and vertical partition plates are also required, thus increasing the manufacturing and assembly costs, making it difficult to achieve low cost and flexible manufacturing processes.